Zamknięci? Bez ucieczki? Beznadziejna pozycja na start
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 1 Informacje: *''Wyzwanie w piątek o godzinie 17:30.'' Wprowadzenie: Po finale pierwszej edycji serii "Never Dies" studio wykonawcze wzięło się jeszcze bardziej do pracy. Musieli opracować koncept, który idealnie będzie pasował do kontynuacji mrocznej europejskiej podróży. W tym sezonie walka odbędzie się na słynnej wyspie Alcatraz w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Na pomoście stoi Lucy wraz z Asterin. '' '''Lucy': Poprzednio brali udział w podróży dookoła Europy. Dzisiaj nowi zawodnicy wraz z jednym byłym zawodnikiem, obudzą się w miejscu, w którym przeciętny człowiek nie chciałby się obudzić. Asterin: W więzieniu Alcatraz, najsłynniejszym więzieniu świata. Lucy: Odpowiednio dopracowanym pod nasze wymagania. *uśmiechnęła się kamery* Na ekranie wyświetla się słynny budynek zakładu penitencjarnego. Środek został specjalny podzielony na pięć bloków. Trzy to są siedziby mieszkalne drużyn w odpowiednich kolorach, jeden dla ekipy i ostatni największy, to centrum życia. Kamery wyskakuje przed budynek, gdzie widać ogromny plac oraz spacerniak. '' '''Lucy': By przetrwać w programie, będą musieli wykazać się sprytem, odwagą oraz zmysłem przetrwania. Asterin wyciągnęła swoje nożyczki. Asterin: Każdy kto przegra, zginie. *dodała chłodnym tonem* Obie wybuchnęły złowrogim śmiechem. Lucy wystawiła zgodę rządu na realizację takiego reality-show. Lucy: Pierwsza w historii zgoda, która pozwala na mordowanie ludzi na wizji. Asterin: Oglądajcie... Totalną Porażkę, nadzieję która nigdy nie umiera! (Teraz podstawowe adnotacje względem tego sezonu. Budzcie się wpierw w swoich celach, gdzie Wasza pamięć jest solidnie naruszona. Pamiętacie swoje imie, talenty etc. Niestety kompletnie nie pamiętacie swojej przeszłości, i jak trafiliście do tego miejsca. W swojej celi spotykacie karteczkę z informacją, by udać się do salonu i zapoznać z ogólnie panującymi zasadami. Jak już je poznacie, to możecie cieszyć się chwilami, kiedy nikt Was nie pilnuje. Podpisano: Ekipa Reality-Show) Budynek więzienny: Blok 1 - Dingo Omega Cela Becka: Ciemny, zimny pokój, a po jego środku pojedyncze, metalowe łóżko z wątpliwej jakości materacem. Na jego środku leżał pewien chłopak. Leżał na boku nie przykryty kołdrą, kocem, czy chociażby prześcieradłem. Nie wiadomo czy to za spawem zimna, unoszącego się w powietrzu drażniącego zapachu tynku, czy też wyczerpania środka nasennego chłopak się przebudził. Beck: 'Moja głowa... *złapał się za głowę* Co się dzieje? ''Widocznie nadal zaspany wstał i zaczął wolnym krokiem obchodzić swoje lokum naokoło. Szedł z głową opuszczoną nisko do dołu, toteż zwyczajnie nie zauważył kiedy na jego drodze znalazła się betonowa ściana. Na szczęście szedł wolno, więc uderzenie nie skończyło się większym bólem. '' '''Beck: '''Au... *potrząsnął głową, rozejrzał się* Więzienie? *szybko kojarzył fakty* ''Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie. Nie wiedział gdzie jest... Nie do końca nawet pamiętał kim jest... Tak strasznie go bolało... '' ''Kontynuował swój powłóczysty spacer po celi. Głowę nadal miał mimo wszystko raczej opuszczoną. Wydawała mu się podejrzanie ciężka. Kolejnym nieprzyjemnym objawem była amnezja i kłopoty z przywoływaniem myśli. Tyle dobrego, że umiał sobie objawy wyliczyć, była jeszcze jakaś nadzieja. Obszedł już trzy z czterech ścian, przy okazji dwa razy uderzył się boleśnie o ramę metalowego łóżka. Co zaskakujące nie przeklnął przy tym ani razu. Dzielnie znosił ból w lewym kolanie, nawet za bardzo nie utykał. W końcu już dostatecznie bolała go głowa, niepotrzebnie byłoby dodawać mu cierpień. Przy czwartej ścianie znalazł coś co sprawiło, że nie była ścianą tak pustą jak pozostałe. Na ścianie wisiało lustro, w kącie kawałek dalej wypatrzył śmiesznych rozmiarów szafkę nocną... Obiecał sobie ją przestawić pod łóżko, ale to potem. Wracając do zwierciadła.. '' '''Beck: '''Eeehm... *pomasował się po twarzy jak gdyby po raz pierwszy widział w lustrze taką osobę* Hm? ''W zachowaniu chłopaka było coś dziwnego. Obmacywał swoją twarz z wyrazem zdziwienia. Szczególną uwagę poświęcił długim, blond włosom. Przejechał po nich palcami, poczochrał je trochę, zacisnął opuszki na kołtunie. Lekko przetłuszczone, w nieładzie, w dodatku sięgały szyi i nieprzyjemnie kuły. '' ''Miał przystąpić do dalszych oględzin jednak najpierw do głowy wpadła mu pewna myśl... Pomyślał i dopiero wtedy wrócił do lustrowania ubrania: T-shirt, spodnie z wieloma kieszonkami, buty, dobre skarpety... Uśmiechnął się. W głowie coś mu się formowało... 'Beck: '''Hm... ''Wiedziony podświadomym instynktem przystąpił do akcji. Pierwsze miał za sobą, sprawdził swój ubiór. Rozejrzał sie wokoło. Tą część też miał już nijako odhaczoną, w końcu już obszedł celę. Postanowił jednak to powtórzyć. Przejechał dłonią po zakurzonych ścianach, po lustrze, po ramie łóżka, po masywnych drzwiach z zasuniętym wizjerem. Pobudziwszy umysł do myślenia i organizacji częściowo dawał radę przegonić ból głowy. Mruczał coś pod nosem. Nie wiedział ciągle co robi i po co to robi jednak dawał się kierować odczuciom. Ciągle niewiele było jasne i ciągle czuł się skołowany jednak powoli, bardzo powoli z tego wychodził... '' '''Beck: '''Kim ja jestem? *zapytał sam siebie opadając na kolana* ''Coś w jego mózgu się budziło i to coś kazało mu zrobić obchód po pokoju. Na tym jednak chyba działalność Czegoś się kończyła. Ostatnie o czym pomyślał to zajrzenie pod łóżko. Znalazł tam dziennik. Pusty. Na okładce było tylko napisane "Beck Jaeger". 'Beck: '''Beck... *zamlaskał* Beck Jaeger... Widocznie tak mam na imię... ''Środek usypiający zrobił mu niezły bałagan w głowie. Chłopak wstał z podłogi i odłożył dziennik na łóżko. Poklepał się po zamkniętej na zamek kieszeni i wolnym krokiem skierował się do drzwi. Z ulgą odkrył, że nie były zamknięte. Wyszedł. Nie pomyślał o tym, by ukryć dziennik, tak jakby zrobił to normalnie... Poszedł bez celu i planu przed siebie, nadal zamroczony i z bólem głowy. '' Cela Gabrielli: ... Cela Igora: ''Cela chłopaka nie jest może wiezienną celą, ale jego standardów na pewno nie zaspokaja. Chłopak miał tu tylko łóżko z niczym z przeceny lidla na rzeczy, które nikt nie kupuje, jakąś białą szafę z ubraniami i bielizną, a także ogromne lustro. Ściany w pokoju miały szary kolor, nudny niczym lektury w podstawówce. Na swoim łóżku spał sobie słodziutko i piękniutko nasz przystojniak, ubrany w same bokserki. Po chwili lęzenia na lewym boku obrócił chciał się obrócić na prawy, ale łóżko było tak małe, że po prostu spadł. Upadek był na tyle mocny, że obudził chłopaka, który po cichym krzyku zaczął się śmiać. '''Igor: Boże, co za debilne łóżko! To już lepsze ma mój pies w budzie... Chwilę, czy ja mam psa? Chłopak złapał się za głowę i wyglądał jakby na czyms się skupiał. Igor: Okej, mam na imię Igor, Nie znosze warzyw i owoców, lubię blondynki i... i... O boże, czemu nic nie pamiętam?! Chłopak zaczął się rozglądać po pokoju. Igor: I czemu w tym pokoju nie ma telewizora! Zgłaszam reklamację! ...Mimo, że nie pamiętam co to, ale wciąż. Zgłaszam ją! Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę lustra i zaczął się sobie przyglądać. Większość osób uznała by go po prostu za przystojnego, ale on zawsze, nawet teraz kiedy absolutnie nic nie pamięta, myślał i widział się jak jakiegoś greckiego Boga. Igor: OH... MY...GOD! I'm so sexy! Zaczął robić pozy jak model na sesji fotograficznej. Po chwili jednak przestał i jeszcze raz dokładnie się sobie przyjrzał. Igor: Okej wyglądam wspaniale, hot i tak dalej, ale w samych gatkach to ja nie wyjdę. Chłopak podszedł do szafy i po chwili grzebania znalazł trochę wygodnych, ale ładnych ciuchów. Założył on jasno niebieskie jeansy, a także czarno koszulkę z białym napisem "I'm and sexy and I know it!", po czym podszedł do lustra i przyjrzał się jak wygląda w tych ubraniach. Igor: Nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób ten pokój wytrzymuje taki poziom wspaniałości. Po jeszcze krótkiej chwili pozowania, chłopak zauważył, że do lustra jest przyczepiona jakaś kartka, a na niej napis "Masz iść do salonu". Igor: Dobra, później tam zajrzę... Wtedy dostrzegł kartkę pod, która mówiła "Teraz". Chłopak cicho stęknął i postanowił, że tam pójdzie. Oprócz pozowania nie ma i tak nic lepszego do roboty. ... Po poznaniu zasad i nie poznaniu żadnej ładnej blondynki, Igor wrócił do pokoju i zajrzał pod łoźko gdzie leżał jakiś notatnik. Po tym chłopak wyszedł by rozejrzeć się po okolicy i kogoś poznać. Cela Jamesa: ... Cela Nikodema: Nikodem obudził sie w celi nie najwyższych lotów było tu brudno i brzydko Nikodem spał w ubraniu (które nosił tylko w domu) czyli w jego niebieskiej bluzie i jakiś jeansach '' '''Nikodem:' Dobra gdzie ja jestem? Chociaż w sumie gdzie ja wczesniej byłem? Dobra jestem Nikodem i mam talent do szycia ale co ja robiłem? I CZY TO JEST WIEZIENIE? Chociaż co to było więzienie? Nikodem zauwazył podczepiona klejem kartke z napisem "''Prosimy a przyjscie do salonu NATYCHMIAST i zapoznanie sie z zasadami" ''Jak kartka powiedziała tak Nikodem zrobił więc Nikodem poszedł do salonu Nikodem wrócił tu i zajrzał pod łózko znalazł tam dzienniczek był on pusty Chłopak był zawiedziony ale cóż postanowil posiedziec na łózku mimo iż jego cela nie była zbyt przyjemna Cela Maxa: ... Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan Cela Liberty: ... Cela Izumi: ... Cela Nutty: Nutty obudziła się z bólem głowy. Leniwie otworzyła oczy i syknęła z bólu. Pomasowała najbardziej bolące miejsce i rozejrzała się. Nie poznawała go kompletnie. W jej głowie była kompletna pustka. Wiedziała jedynie o swoim imieniu i tym, co lubiła do tej pory. Nic więcej. Żadnych adresów, numerów telefonów, imion rodziny, przyjaciół, kogokolwiek. Nutty: 'Um... Halo? ''Zagadnęła nieśmiało. Jednak odpowiedziała jej tylko cisza. Dziewczyna westchnęła bezradna. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że widzi karteczkę ze wskazówką. 'Nutty: '''Salon? A więc to nie więzienie? ''Mruknęła sama do siebie. Nie była pewna czy faktycznie mądrym pomysłem byłoby wychodzić z celi na nieznane tereny. Właściwie to może był podstęp? Nie miała jednak zbyt wiele do stracenia, no poza własnym życiem oczywiście. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyszła z celi na poszukiwanie salonu. Cela Tamary: ... Cela Hanae: W celi niezbyt wyróżniającej się spośród pozostałych, właśnie swoją świadomość odzyskiwał białowłosy chłopak o imieniu Hanae. Podczas pierwszych paru sekund po otworzeniu oczu i przekręcenia się do pozycji siedzącej niezbyt kontaktował z otoczeniem, toteż znajdowanie się w więzieniu zbyt go nie przeraziło. Dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadomił sobie, że zdecydowanie nie znajduje się w swoim pokoju, jednocześnie obrazu jakiekolwiek "swojego pokoju" przywołać do siebie nie mogąc. '''Hanae: Hę? *mruknął, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu* Szafka, łóżko, biurko, krzesło - ten pokój zdecydowanie do najbardziej luksusowych nie należał, toteż wiadomość o istnieniu salonu Hanae nawet ucieszył. Nim jednak postanowił się do niego udać, podjął decyzję o powierzchownym przeszukaniu pokoju. Znalazł w nim jednak niezbyt interesujące (przynajmniej póki co) rzeczy, takie jak kilka zestawów ubrań i pusty notatnik. Po paru minutach ruszył w stronę salonu. Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa Cela Arishy: W zimnym i ponurym pomieszczeniu, które niezbyt wyróżniało się od pozostałych spała sobie pewna brunetka, która śniła o chmurach. Jej oddech jednak był niespokojny i już po chwili wybudziła się ze snu. Dziewczyna przez chwilę leżała w bezruchu wpatrując się w sufit. Nie poznawała go, nie wiedziała, czy jest u siebie i dlaczego materac, na którym leży jest taki twardy. W szoku odkryła, że nie pamięta praktycznie nic ze swojego życia. Jej imię, umiejętności pozostały, ale co z resztą? Arisha wzięła głęboki oddech i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Nie wiedziała jak wygląda jej dom, co było oczywiście spowodowane lukami w pamięci, ale teraz była już pewna, że znajduje się w celi, a nie w swoim pokoju. Nie mogła do końca dopasować ze sobą faktów, gdyż chwilowo czuła się, jakby więcej wiedziała o gwiazdozbiorach niż o samej sobie. Brunetce jednak udało się opanować emocje i nie panikując rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Poza łóżkiem, na którym siedziała, w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się też ciemna szafa, stolik nocny z lampką, minimalistyczne biureczko, krzesło oraz okno. W zasadzie było to raczej okienko, zabezpieczone kratami. W pokoju nie zauważyła szczurów, co uznała za pozytyw i zachęcenie do podejścia do szafy. '' '''Arisha:' Co my tu mamy...*mruknęła zaglądając do środka* Brunetka postanowiła nieco się "ogarnąć" i poczuć się bardziej świeżo. Ubrania, które wcześniej miała na sobie - w tym spódniczkę - schowała głęboko w szafie. Zamiast tego ubrała czarne szorty i fioletową koszulkę, bardzo podobną do tej, którą miała wcześniej, a na dopełnienie kreacji wygodne, ciemn buty sportowe. Po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi (szafy) zobaczyła stare i brudne lustro, ale nie było popękane, więc mogła spokojnie ocenić swój wygląd. Nie miała co prawda nic, by coś zrobić ze swoimi włosami, ale były czyste i chwilowo nie były najważniejszą rzeczą w życiu Ari. '' ''Po dokładniejszym obejrzeniu pokoju znalazła informacje nakazujące jej skierowanie się do salonu. Dziewczyna ostrożnie wychyliła się przez masywne, metalowe drzwi zanim wyszła. Nie trzeba jej było dwa razy powtarzać, co ma zrobić. Lepiej było wyjść niż siedzieć na tyłku i zamartwiać się nad swoim pochodzeniem. Salon był teraz jej jedynym źródłem informacji, a Arisha nie zamierzała zmarnować takiej szansy kuląc się ze strachu we własnej celi. Brunetka wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła w głąb korytarza. ... Dziewczyna wparowała do pokoju z garścią nowych informacji zdobytych w salonie. Nie zamierzała podważać faktu, o tym, że więzienie jest dobrze strzeżone, to że nie widziała strażników jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło. Tak, czy owak nie planowała ucieczki. Czekały ją zadania i, miała nadzieję, kolejne informacje. Arisha sprawnym krokiem podeszła do łózka, by znaleźć dziennik ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Na razie nie było sensu nosić go ze sobą, ani nadmiernie chować, więc wyjęła z szafy swoją spódniczkę i owinęła w nią dziennik. Następnie położyła ją na najwyżej półce szafy, ale tak, by jednocześnie miała do niej dobry dostęp, ale nie rzucała się w oczy przy otworzeniu szafy. Po tej operacji Arishy nie pozostało nic więcej, jak pozwiedzać swój nowy "dom". Zdeterminowana, by nie dać się zastraszyć nowej sytuacji opuściła pokój. Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: ... Nadszedł ten moment, obudził się. Natomiast nie w swoim pokoju, a w jakiejś celi. W której z pewnością nie czuł się komfortowo, widać, że jego ciało przyzwyczaiło się już do wygodniejszych łóżek, czy większego luzu w pomieszczeniu. Teraz czuł się faktycznie gruby, i że swoją wielkością zajmuje dużą część pomieszczenia. Nie to było jednak najgorsze, gdyż otyły brodacz nie potrafił sobie niczego przypomnieć, jak się tu dostał, co się działo przedtem ani w ogóle co było przedtem. A jego imię brzmi... Ben: 'Dobra, dobra... jestem Ben. Jestem wielki, co po mnie widać. Hmm, Wielki Ben? Tak mnie chyba nazywają? Ale czy to nie jest jakieś zbyt tanie? Cóż, nie pamiętam, jak tam mnie nazywali... Ale co się stało z moją pamięcią, gdzie się wszyscy podziali? Czemu ja się tu czuję tak specyficznie? *podrapał się po głowie* Lubię bardzo różne artykuły na zdrowy tryb życia, ale poco mi to tak w ogóle? Przecież nie planowałem się odchudzać, a może? Nie, raczej nie... przecież nie hodowałbym takiego balona, by się to pozbywać, tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje, bo nie pamiętam *zaczyna mu burczeć w brzuchu* Kurdę, zeżarłbym coś. Jakiegoś fast fooda czy coś w ten deseń. ''Zauważył nagle przed sobą jakąś kartkę, w której było wyraźnie napisane, że ma on zejść do salonu w trybie natychmiastowym. Ben poprawił swoją czapkę, i nie mając nic więcej do robienia tutaj, wyszedł z pomieszczenia, w nadziei, że kogoś spotka w tym salonie. ... Ben ponownie wrócił, zajrzał pod łóżko po notatki. Następnie ponownie wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Cela Matthew: Matthew budzi się, wstaje gwałtownie z łóżka ciężko oddychając 'Matthew: '''Spokojne... spokojnie... ''Łapie się za głowę '''Matthew: Film mi się urwał... Głowa mnie boli... Dobra, powtórz sobie wszystko co pamiętasz Imię? Ante! Chyba... Nazwisko: Burczeski! Talenty? Pływam i gram, jako aktor! Tak! Jestem tanim aktorzyną! Chyba... Nie wiem... Ale jeżeli gram... Chociaż, talent nie oznacza zawodu... Dziwnie się czuję nic nie pamiętając. Dobra, zobaczmy coś jeszcze, może ulubiony kolor? Rozgląda się, zauważa stolik, koło niego krzesło, a na krześle czarną bluzę z kapturem. Matthew/Ante wstaje i podchodzi do krzesła Matthew: 'Ej! Ta bluza jest fajna, podoba mi się! Czyli chyba lubię czarny ''Zakłada bluzę, nagle zauważa swoje odbicie w lustrze, które stało po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia 'Matthew: '''O, nawet jestem nie brzydki, ale coś blady trochę jestem, ale przynajmniej nie gruby, ani rudy. ''Nagle zauważa, że oprócz białej koszulki, czarnej bluzy, białych skarpet i niebieskich bokserek nie ma na sobie nic 'Matthew: '''Trzeba by było się ubrać ''Zauważa, że szafa stojąca obok drzwi ma lekko uchylone drzwi, podchodzi, otwiera i wyciąga z niej jeansy i czerwone trampki po czym natychmiast je ubiera i staje przed lustrem 'Matthew: '''Wyglądam fajnie, podoba mi się! ''Zakłada kaptur, po czym pod wpływem światła, jego oczy nabierają lekko krwistego koloru 'Matthew: '''Nagle poczułem w sobie olbrzymie pokłady chęci czynienia komuś krzywdy... ''W lustrze zauważa, że coś na stoliku leży kartka, podchodzi do stolika i czyta co jest napisane na kartce ,,Drogi Matthew, udaj się proszę do salonu gdzie zapoznasz się z zasadami naszej zabawy, powodzenia ~ Ekipa Prowadzących P.S. Nie licz na numerek z żadną z prowadzących, pamiętaj, że możemy cię zabić" 'Matthew: '''O rety... POMYLILI MOJE IMIĘ, PRZECIEŻ JESTEM ANTE!!! Dobra, idę do salonu ''Powoli otwiera drzwi, rozgląda się, przełyka ślinę i idzie do salonu ... Matthew wraca z wizyty w salonie i zapoznaniu się z zasadami, sięga pod łóżko w celu wyciągnięcia dzienniczka 'Matthew: '''Ok, co my tu mamy? ''Otwiera dzienniczek, jednak jedyna wypełniona rubryka to imię i nazwisko 'Matthew: '''Nazwisko Burczeski się zgadza, ale czemu Matthew, a nie Ante? Może mnie tak nazywają? Pewnie ktoś coś źle wklepał, dlatego ''Chłopakowi zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu 'Matthew: '''Całkiem zapomniałem, trzeba by było coś zjeść! ''Chowa dzienniczek do kieszeni, a następnie kieruje się do kuchni Cela Sofii: ... Blok 4 - Ekipa Pokój Jaspera ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Asterin: ... Pokój Flynna: ... Blok 5 - Rozrywka i inne: Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. '''10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Pierwszy w salonie znalazł się Igor, który bez problemu zwrócił uwagę na ogromny więzienny Dekalog. Po przeczytaniu go zrobił tylko minę, z której łatwo było wyczytać emocje chłopaka: "Zabierzcię to ode mnie, zanim złozy jaja". Igor: Cóż... Jestem pewien, że popełniłem wiele złych rzeczy i, że mogę iść do piekła, ale... No, nie sądziłem, że to może być, aż tak wcześnie w moim życiu. :/ Po tych słowach Igor wrócił do pokoju po dzienniczek. Nikodem wchodzi do salonu odrazu zauważa przykazania i czyta je 'Nikodem: '''Ciekawe dlaczego tu jestem? *próbuje sobie coś przypomniec ale jedyne co sobie przypomniał to to że kochał mode i pieniądze* ' 'No to zostaje dzienniczek chociaż za bardzo mu nie wierze ''Nikodem wraca do swojej celi po dzienniczek ... Pozornie pozbawiona celu wędrówka chłopaka okazała się jednak mieć cel. Celem zaś okazał się być salon. Spacer pozwolił blondynowi nieco się rozruszać po nocy spędzonej na niewygodnym łóżku. Co więcej ból głowy stopniowo robił się lżejszy, stopniowo... '' ''Salon był dużym pomieszczeniem. Szare ściany, szara podłoga, kilka kolumn z zawieszonymi na nich listami gończymi. Pod sufitem podłużne lampy wyposażone w ochronne kraty. Szczytem luksusu były ławki poustawiane pod ścianami, obok lśniących chromem śmietników. W zasięgu wzroku prawdopodobnie znajdowały się też inne, równie mało imponujące udogodnienia, jednak trudno było je dostrzec z zamglonym wzrokiem. Chłopak zwany Beck'em stanął bez ruchu i stałby tak jeszcze długo, gdyby coś nie przykuło jego uwagi. Była to tablica zapisana jakimiś... punktami. Sam nie był pewny czym dopóki nie podszedł bliżej, by przeczytać. Musiał podejść bardzo blisko i nieomalże przycisnąć twarz do powierzchni, aby przeczytać. Zmysły w dalszym ciągu odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Przeczytanie całej treści okazało się dużym wyzwaniem. W międzyczasie zdołał jednak na tyle się ogarnąć, że zrozumiał, że jest w reality show... Zapisywanie sie akurat pamiętał. Cud. '' '''Beck: '''Eh... ''Przyswoił zasady, przynajmniej ich treść. Nie wszystko jeszcze w pełni było dla niego jasne. Podrapał się po głowie przez co jeszcze bardziej rozczochrał długie blond włosy. 'Beck: '''Blondie *mruknął do siebie i spojrzał na opadającą mu na oczy grzywkę, odgarnął ją* ''Salon wydawał się blondynowi pusty. Był tak zmęczony, że nie zauważył innych ludzi... O ile tacy w ogóle byli. Jakoś się nimi nie przejmował. W głowie pojawiła mu się nowa myśl-słowo-klucz "Jedzenie". Instynkty budziły się i najwyraźniej teraz kazały mu szukać jedzenia. Cóż, pomysł nie wydawał się taki głupi... '' ''Do salonu dotarł również Ben i pierwsze co mu się rzuciło w oczy, to tablica z zasadami. Szybko przeczytał sobie w myślach, po czym tylko wzruszył ramionami mówiąc... 'Ben: '''Głębokie, osoba która pisała te zasady musiała siedzieć nad tym z 2 dni, a wliczając również noce, to daje przecież bite 4 dni, przeciętnego człowieka. W międzyczasie ta osoba zrobić musiała... *przyjrzał się uważniej* AŻ 11 przerw na posiłki, w tym cztery sycące. Posiłki w takiej intensywności napisanych słów musiały być podawane piszącemu, nie ma innej opcji *jeszcze raz przejrzał zasady* Zasady to zasady, trza się do nich dostosować albo nie będzie obiadku. Chyba sobie skoczę do kuchni po mały plasterek szybki... A może zostawili tam jakąś golonkę *wzruszył ramionami i opuścił salon* ''Do salonu wchodzi Matthew, podchodzi do tabliczki z zasadami 'Matthew: '''Co my tu mamy... ''Matthew czyta zasady, co jakiś czas robiąc grymas niezadowolenia 'Matthew: '''Dobra, trzeba iść do pokoju ''Wychodzi z salonu. '' ... ''Kolejną osobą, która zawitała w pokoju była Arisha. Brunetka powoli przemierzała pomieszczenie rozglądając się dookoła. Szybko doszła do wniosku, że dobrze trafiła i podeszła do tablicy z zasadami. Każdy krok upewniał ją w przekonaniu, że znajduje się w wiezieniu, ale definitywnie nie typowym. Pomimo wiszących listów gończych nigdzie nie widziała strażników, a jeśli byli tu inni więźniowie, to też jeszcze ich nie zauważyła. '' ''Jednak wstęp do zasad rozwiał jej wątpliwości i potwierdził jej podejrzenia, że nie jest jedyną, która znalazła się w tej dziwnej sytuacji. Z treści wywnioskowała też, że nie jest po prostu więźniarką, ale bierze udział w jakimś konkursie czy show. Westchnęła cichutko do siebie i starała się myśleć pozytywnie. Nie pozwoliła sobie jednak na zbyt długą chwilę słabości. To nie jest dobry moment, ani miejsce, na rozpaczanie nad swoim losem. Niedługo brunetka przypomniała sobie o dzienniku, skoro wszyscy mogą dzięki tej tablicy dowiedzieć się gdzie jest, to musiała go ukryć na jakiś czas. Arisha z nowym celem opuściła salon i szybko zaczęła przemierzać kolejne korytarze. ... Kuchnia: ... I po krótkim szukaniu blondyn męczony nudnościami znalazł kuchnię. Szczerze powiedziawszy to nie musiał, na jego szczęście, zbyt długo szukać. Kuchnia znajdowała się parę metrów od salonu, na końcu korytarza. '' ''To pomieszczenie także było typowo... więzienne. Szare ściany, szare kafelki na podłodze. Sprzęty kuchenne wydawały się być w dość dobrym stanie. W kuchni znajdowała się też wyspa, która zdawała się dobrze nadawać do przygotowywania posiłków. '' ''Na próbę podszedł do długiego blatu. Do magnetycznej listwy przyczepione były noże. Wskazywało to na to, że kuchnia oferuje całkiem dobry sprzęt. Zdanie chłopaka zmieniło się kiedy wzięty na próbę tasak okazał się być znacznie wyszczerbiony, a na domiar złego przyłączony łańcuszkiem do uchwytu w blacie - zabezpieczenie przed kradzieżą groźnego przedmiotu. 'Beck: '''Dobrze, dobrze... *pokiwał głową z aprobatą* ''Blondyn, a raczej jak to sam się nazywał, Beck zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż blatu. Potrzebował jedzenia... i kawy. Na jego szczęście znalazła się i lodówka i ekspres. Przygotowanie posiłku nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Podświadomie wybrał konserwę - źródło białka, i bułkę - źródło węglowodanów. Kawa zaś miała go postawić na nogi, na to liczył. Z tak przygotowanym śniadaniem opuścił kuchnię. Postanowił poszukać kantyny, jadalni, czy jakiejś innej stołówki. Czegokolwiek ze stołami i krzesłami. Wyszedł. '' ''Tuż bo Becku, do stołówki wszedł roztrzęsiony Matthew, który nadal czuł smutek i tęsknotę, jednak przez brak wspomnień nie wiedział dlaczego 'Matthew: '''Ante! Weź się w garść! Jeszcze ktoś zobaczy! ''Podszedł do zlewu i umył twarz, następnie skierował się do lodówki, w której jego uwagę zwróciła pizza, chłopak postanowił wziąść całe pudełko i bez odgrzewania dania udał się do jadalni Stołówka: ... Beck wszedł do stołówki i usiadł przy stoliku gdzieś pod ścianą. Miał w głowie zasadę o zakazie siadania na stołach... Wybrał sobie miejsce przy czteroosobowym, bocznym... stoliku. Obrzucił wzrokiem te duże i podłużne. Obawiał się, że mogłoby się do niego usiąść zbyt wiele osób, a tego nie chciał Zwłaszcza przy swoim bólu głowy, argh! Z bułką, mielonką i kawą siedział i... myślał. Nie, jeszcze nie jadł. Kawa stygła parując i oddając ciepło do powietrza. Blondyn zbierał myśli. Coś rozświetlało z wolna pustkę. 'Beck: '''Jestem Beck i... znam się na... *podrapał sie po brodzie, spojrzał na swój talerz* Sam nie wiem... Ale chyba jakoś daję radę przetrwać... *mruczał do siebie* ''Do stolika, przy którym siedział Beck podszedł Matthew z pizzą w rękach 'Matthew: '''Hej! Jestem Ante! Chociaż w dzienniczku mam Matthew... Mogłbym się dosiąść do ciebie? Biblioteka: ''W drodze do kuchni, Matthew postanowił wejść do biblioteki, jego uwagę przyku regał podpisany "Geografia", chłopak od razu wziął do ręki książkę, która na grzbiecie miała napis "Atlas" 'Matthew: '''To może być ciekawe, chyba lubię geografię... ''Chłopak zauważa w spisie treści nazwę "Półwysep Bałkański", jednym ruchem ręki przewraca kartki na mapę z tym regionem i ogląda jego mapę polityczną 'Matthew: '''Serbia, Bułgaria, Kosowo, Macedonia Północna... ''Na jego policzkach nagle zaczęły pojawiać się strumienie łez, kiedy zorientował się, że płacze, Matthew szybko zamknął Atlas, odłożył na półkę i wyszedł z biblioteki Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: ... Łazienki: ... Podwórko: Ławki: ''Na ławkach na podwórzu usiadła Lucy. Pastelowa dziewczyna, cieszyła się już na samą myśl prowadzenia programu. Miała przewagę nad każdym, gdyż znała o nich wszystko, zaś oni... Mieli pewne problemy. Co ta technika teraz potrafi, hehe ^^. Wyciągnęła harmonijkę i grała sobie jakąś żałobną piosenkę, dając znak, że rozpacza nad tym, że jest w więzieniu. '' Spacerniak: ... Boisko do kosza: ... Miejsce w pobliżu murów więziennych: ... Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki